The introduction of disks recorded with digitally compressed audio and video signals, for example, utilizing MPEG compression protocols, offers the consumer sound and picture quality virtually indistinguishable from the original material. However, consumer users will expect such digital video disks or DVDs to offer features similar to those of their analog video cassette recorder or VCR. For example, a VCR may reproduce in either forward or reverse directions at speeds other than the recorded speed. Such non-standard speed playback features are also known as trick play modes. The provision of trick play features are less easily provided with MPEG encoded video signals due to the hierarchical nature of the compression which forms pictures into groups having varying degrees of compression. These groups are termed groups of pictures or GOPs, and require decoding in sequence. A detailed description of the MPEG 2 standard is published as ISO/IEC Standard 13818-2. However, in simple terms, an MPEG 2 signal stream may comprise three types of pictures having varying degrees of content compression. An intra-coded frame or I frame has the least compression of the three types and may be decoded without reference to any other frame. A predicted frame or P frame is compressed with reference to a preceding I or P frame and achieves greater degree of compression than an intra-coded frame. The third type of MPEG frame, termed a bi-directionally coded or B frame, may be compressed based on predictions from either preceding or succeeding frames. Bi-directionally coded frames have the greatest degree of compression. The three types of MPEG frames are arranged in groups of pictures or GOPs. Since only intra-coded frames are decodable without reference to any other frame, each GOP may only be decoded following the decoding of the I frame. The first predicted frame or P frame, may be decoded and stored based on modification of the stored, preceding I frame. Subsequent P frames may be predicted from the stored preceding P frame. Finally, bi-directionally coded or B frames may be decoded by means of predictions from preceding and or succeeding frames, for example, stored I and P frames. The hierarchical nature of the coded frames comprising MPEG groups of pictures necessitates that each group of pictures or GOP is decoded in a forward direction through the picture sequence. Thus reverse playback modes may be provided by jumping to transduce an earlier, preceding I picture and then playing forward and decoding through that GOP. The decoded frames are all stored in frame buffer memories which are read out in reverse of the decoding order to achieve reverse program motion. Thus reverse playback may be facilitated but with a cost penalty incurred by the number of frame buffer memories required to store the decompressed video pictures from each group of pictures.